


Corrupted Innocence

by KingOfFeels



Series: CorruptedInnocenceShipping [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, Not for the faint of heart, Pedophilia, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really bad and horrible, This is a really twisted and fucked up fanfiction, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfFeels/pseuds/KingOfFeels
Summary: It has been a few years since Gold had been kidnapped by Team Rocket. Gold has gotten used to living with his Master. But then Red is trying his best to come and save him. It wouldn't be too easy. It was a corruption of innocence that held him back. Warning: Rape, Yaoi, Shota. Pairing(s): Gold x Giovanni, Gold x Proton





	1. Chapter 1

Gold looked at the bracelet he had been given when he first came here. He made no move to take it off. "Gold." Red said softly as he approached the younger male. Gold stared up at Red, slightly confused. Why was this person here? No one called for him. "You'll have to leave." Gold said as he smiled slightly. "No. Gold. I'm here to take you home." Red said sternly. Gold frowned now. Take him home? This was his home. "I think you're confused." Gold said as he stood up. "No! We've all been worried about you! It's time for you to come home!" It had been many years since the young boy, now a young man, had come here. He was taken against his will. Gold had been kicking and screaming when he was kidnapped. Gold had cried, he remembered that he had been told why he was taken. It was because they couldn't have Red.

 **/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**  
"Fuck! Let me go!" Gold hissed. Hands were all over his body, god it was awful. A hand quickly covered his mouth with something. Gold started to struggled but in a few minutes he was out like a light.

Waking up had been horrible. They shoved Gold into a chair, he had on no clothes. The young boy felt confused. He was only 10 and had no idea what was going on. "What the hell do you want from me?" Gold asked slightly dazzled. One man began to speak. "The Boss wanted you here. It's because we lost sight of Red. You were the next best thing~" The man said. He had green hair and green eyes. The gaze the man gave him scared Gold. "Now we have to clean you all up for the Boss~ He doesn't want a dirty boy." Another man said, he had purple hair and black  eyes. Gold let out a whimper as the green hair man flipped him over. "W-what are you doing?!" Gold asked. His question was answered in the next few seconds when Gold felt his anus start to hurt. They were putting shampoo into his asshole.  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Gold shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to leave. He was fine right here. "This is my home now." Gold said as he played with the bracelet on his wrist. Red shot Gold a disgusted look. Yes. The young boy had changed into a complete stranger. "Gold. Stop. Look at you. You're like one of them!" Red spat out. Gold couldn't help but smile. Yes. That was what he was. One of them.

 **/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**  
Gold let out a wail as they threw him into a bathtub. The grabbed a shower head and began to wash him. Gold hated this. The four people seemed happy to do this. There was the green haired man which Gold learned was Proton, the purple haired man named Petrel, a man with teal hair and teal eyes named Archer and a lady with red hair and red eyes named Ariana. Gold screamed as Archer started to pour the shampoo in his hair.

The soap wasn't too bad. Gold didn't really mind when they covered his whole body with it. It was actually kind of comforting. After having his hair soaked with shampoo and his body covered in soap they used the shower head to wash him down. It was easy to handle and take. "You're behaving much better now." Archer had commented.

Gold had been taken to a room and sent to bed. He was wearing nothing yet and had crawled under the sheet, he was exhausted after all. It had only been a few minutes before they came in the room again. Proton was holding a blade. "W-what are you doing?!" Gold asked as he tried to back away. It was then when they had carved a 'R' into Gold's chest, marking him as theirs.  
**/~*~/ ~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

"Come home Gold." Red said as he looked at Gold with sorrow filled eyes. Gold shook his head before turning away. "Red. I'm living here now. I'm with them. I swear if you come back I'll kill you." Gold said coldly. Red was shocked. This young man was no longer the caring boy he had used to be. No. This was now a complete stranger. "Gold. Your mother misses you." Red said. "I'm not going back. Leave now!" Gold hissed as he turned around. Gold's teeth were bared, it didn't mean anything to Red. "Come home. Please."

 **/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**  
"Take this bracelet my pet." Giovanni said as he approached Gold. "I don't want it. And I'm not your pet!" Gold hissed as he glared at the man before him. "Nonsense. Take it." Giovanni said as he grabbed Gold's wrist and put the bracelet on him. It was basically just a string of pearls with an amber coloured gem in the middle. Gold had hissed and spat at Giovanni who had slapped him. Gold had promptly shut up after that.

"This 'R' means that you belong to me my pet~" Giovanni purred. Gold was silent. He just wanted to die. He wanted to go home and he mainly wanted to see Silver again. Giovanni stroked Gold's cheek. Gold flinched slightly. Giovanni just laughed. "You're still so scared! Aren't you? Don't be! I won't hurt you. That much." Giovanni said with a smirk.   
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Gold had learned not to react to anything that his five captors did or said. It helped make sure that he was hurt too badly. Gold sighed before staring at Red, a scared look in his eyes. "I can't go. I can't leave." Gold said in a monotone voice. "You're scared. Aren't you? You just want help. Come with me and I'll help you." Red said as he held out his hand. "I'm not going anywhere with you. This conversation is over." Gold said as he left the room.

It was hard to walk away from his savior. Surely Red would be the one who was his savior. But he was too scared to leave just yet. Giovanni walked up to Gold. "You ready my pet?" He asked. Gold just nodded his head. He knew he couldn't fight what was coming next. "Good. I'll be waiting in my room. Don't take too long." Giovanni said as he took off. Gold just broke down crying. This was insane. He couldn't keep living like this.


	2. Raging Horrors

It wasn't how Gold wanted it to be. Gold let out a sigh as he unbuttoned his jacket. His hands were shaking. This was awful. This was horrible. No matter what Gold had vowed to never like it. As soon as Gold had slipped off the rest of his clothes he entered the room.  
"I've been waiting for you my pet." Giovanni purred. Gold fought the urge to throw up. He hated how Giovanni called him 'my pet'. It was just so annoying. He wasn't a pet. Gold was silent. "Come." Giovanni said. Gold just obeyed. As soon as Gold got over to Giovanni he had hands all over him. Gold closed his eyes and willed himself not to like it. Not to enjoy it.

 **/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**  
Gold let out a wail. He didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. Giovanni stoked the young boy's penis. Gold's sex organ didn't seem to mind the attention it was being given. Gold shivered as Giovanni decided to play around with Gold's entrance. "Hmm… We'll need to prepare you for this." Giovanni mumbled as he grabbed a bottle of shampoo. It seemed that every room here had the same bottle of shampoo. Gold let out a shrill scream as he was flipped over and the shampoo was applied to his asshole. Gold let out a grunt as he felt Giovanni's fingers move the shampoo right into Gold's ass. God this was awful. Who knew that shampoo made such a great lube…  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Giovanni quickly kissed the back of Gold's neck. In a few seconds he had decided to bite Gold's collarbone. Gold let out a small grunt before finally let out a scream as Giovanni started to bite Gold harder.  _Fuck. Fuck._  Gold couldn't take much more of this. Giovanni finally decided it was time for the main event and began to prepare Gold's asshole. Gold closed his eyes as he felt the familiar sting of the shampoo.

Giovanni ran his fingers through the young man's tangled hair. Gold always slept after they had had their 'fun'. Gold was often peaceful and very quiet. Giovanni couldn't help but chuckle. It didn't matter. This boy would always be his. Giovanni wasn't too happy when Proton suggested that they should share the boy. But in the end Giovanni had agreed. Gold let out a small whimper before burying his face into Giovanni's uncovered chest.

 **/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**  
Gold was nervous. "Why do I have to do this?" Gold asked in a small voice. "Proton says it will help you become more ready for what you will face for the rest of your life." Giovanni answered. Gold didn't like that answer at all. "I want to go back home." Gold said softly. "You'll never be going home! See that damn bracelet?! It means you belong to me and will never leave here!" Giovanni shouted. Gold had shrunk back.

Proton arrived in a few minutes. "Come here Gold~" Proton purred. Gold let out a whimper and stepped back. "Aah. Sir, did you explain to your pet why we're doing this?" Proton asked. Giovanni nodded his head. Gold quickly started to stare at the ground. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..." Gold mumbled. Anything was better than this.  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Gold woke up to Proton hovering over him. The young man quickly got up and grabbed his clothes. "It's not time yet." Gold said as he glared at Proton. Proton just laughed, it sent shivers up Gold's spine. "When you're with me it's always time." Proton said as he grabbed Gold's face to pull him closer. Gold let out a quick yelp as Proton squeezed. Gold quickly pulled away from Proton's grip. "It's not time. Do not try and make it so." Gold said sharply. Proton chuckled. Gold let out a low growl as he backed away. This wasn't good.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Red sighed as he walked down the path. He had failed to bring Gold home. He had failed Silver. The young red haired man had actually come up to Red  _begging_  him to bring Gold home. At first Red was a bit suspicious of Silver's request before he had finally given in when Gold's mother and Crystal had also asked. Red had promised them that he'd bring home Gold. But he ended up failing. Silver would be so upset with him.

 **/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**  
"Red. I have something to ask of you." Silver said as he approached the black haired male. Red let out a low grunt before looking at the young Team Rocket heir. "What is it?" Red asked as he glared at Silver. Silver was completely unfazed by Red's glare. "I want you to do something for me. You're the only one who can do it. It's stupid asking because you'll probably say no." Silver said as he crossed his arms. "What do you want me to do?" Red asked, many people had come over and often asked Red to do silly things. Hopefully Silver wasn't going to be one of them. "I want you to go and bring Gold back home." Silver commanded. Red was startled by Silver's sudden change of tone. "Excuse me?" Red asked. "Look my father has Gold, will you please bring him home? I'm worried that they're going to hurt him..." Silver said as his voice trailed off. Red just stared at Silver blankly. "Please... Please... I'm begging you. You're the only one who I know can do this!" Silver yelled.  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Red let out a small chuckle as he remembered the memory. Silver had really acted out of character. But then again, Red knew that Silver cared deeply for Gold. Red sighed when he realized that Silver would be upset that he hadn't brought Gold home. Red clenched his fists. Team Rocket would pay for this. Gold was broken, much too broken to even realize that he needed help. That was obvious.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Crystal looked over at Gold's mom. The women had aged at least twenty years since coming home to find Gold gone. The poor women's once black hair was now a dull gray colour. "Are you okay?" Crystal asked Gold's mother. The women let out a small cry and fell to her knees, weeping. "Oh why did they take my baby?! Why?! He didn't do anything wrong! Oh my poor baby! My baby! I want him back!" The women wailed. Crystal just nodded her head and went back to clearing off the table. Crystal had agreed to move in with Gold's mom after Gold had been kidnapped. The poor women wasn't very stable.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Silver let out a curse when he saw that Red had returned alone. It meant that Red had actually failed, it meant that Gold wasn't going to return. Silver thought about what he was going to do to his father when he saw him next. Silver stopped and took a few deep breaths. It wasn't proper to do this. "Where is he?" Silver asked calmly. "Back there." Red said as he pointed at the Team Rocket Headquarters. Silver scoffed before taking off. He hoped that Red wouldn't be able to see his tears.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Gold let out a cry of pain as Proton stabbed his shoulder. "Oh now don't be like that~" Proton said with a chuckle. Gold gritted his teeth.  _Fuck. Fuck._  Gold closed his eyes as he felt the tears stream down. "Oh? Crying already? You do know you'll have to be punished now~" Proton said as he chuckled darkly. Gold didn't say anything, he was much too weak to do anything. It wasn't like he could stop it anyways. He had learned quickly that Proton didn't like when people fought back.

 **/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**  
Gold jerked back and kicked at Proton. "Stay away from me you freak!" Gold hissed. Proton looked at Gold, he seemed very upset. "Listen up you brat! Listen to what the adults tell you to do!" Proton snapped. "I ain't listening to you! You're a fucking freak! Fuck you!" Gold shouted. Proton had quickly picked up and blade and slapped Gold with the handle. Gold was a bit dazzled after that attack. "Respect your elders kid. Or you're not going to get far." Proton said. Proton looked at Gold's bracelet. "That's a nice gem. It's reminds me of your eyes." Proton said with a grin. Giovanni was always saying that Gold had lovely eyes.  _God. I hate my eyes!_  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

It was over sooner than normal. Archer had walked in and said that Giovanni wanted to see Gold. To be truthful Gold was actually relieved. That meant he was safe, at least for now. Gold had been quickly released from his chains and had hurried out of the room to see the one he was forced to call his master. God it was awful. It made Gold want to puke. Gold quickly opened the door and saw Giovanni waiting for him. "Oh there you are my pet~ Come on in. I have a present for you~" Giovanni said with a smirk. Gold felt uneasy but had went over to Giovanni anyways. "There's a box over there. Open it my pet~" Giovanni purred. Gold had obeyed and quickly opened it. Gold let out a scream when he saw what it was.  
Gold run over to a corner and began to rock back and forth in it. Giovanni just laughed. Gold shivered. Now he knew what had happened to his beloved partners when he had been kidnapped. Now he knew just how horrible Team Rocket was. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..." Gold mumbled.


	3. What Became Of Him

Gold closed his eyes and kept on repeating the simple phrase over and over again. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..." Those simple words had kept Gold sane for all these years. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..." Gold could feel himself starting to calm down. Gold was actually a bit happy. He had finally knew what had become of his beloved partner Aibo.

 **/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**  
Gold had clung to his Aipom when he arrived at the Team Rocket Headquarters. Gold had been very frightened. Aibo had chattered softly to Gold, it had helped him relax. Gold petted Aibo's head before he was separated from his beloved partner. Gold had let out a pained cry. "Aibo!" Gold shouted as they dragged him away. His beloved Pokemon had stayed there, waiting for his master patiently. When Gold had returned Aibo was no longer there.  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Gold opened his eyes and saw Giovanni hovering over him. "Did you like my gift my pet~?" Giovanni asked with a twisted grin. Gold didn't say anything. How could he say he liked it? In the box was the mutilated body of Aibo. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..." Gold mumbled. "What are you saying my pet?" Giovanni asked. Gold didn't answer, he kept on repeating the same phrase. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..."

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Red sighed before closing his eyes. He didn't want to fail. He wanted to bring back Gold to make the others happy. Silver had taken off, probably to go and take out his anger. Or maybe to cry. Lately Silver had changed greatly and showed many different emotions. Red sighed again before finally deciding to try and find Green. Maybe he would know what to do.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Gold let out a scream as Giovanni grabbed his wrist. He had been told that there was more 'presents' waiting for him. "I DON’T WANT IT!!" Gold screamed. No. No. No. If the presents were what he thought they were than Gold would break. They would finally break him. Gold didn't want to be broken.

 **/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**  
Gold glanced over at Proton, he was talking to Archer. Why did they always talk about him while he was in the same room? It just made no sense to Gold. "This one takes a long time to break it seems." Archer said in a hushed voice. It was still loud enough for Gold to hear, he was unsure if he was meant to hear it or not. "Ah! Nonsense! We'll break him soon enough~! Yes it'll  be so much fun~! When he breaks I will be there laughing at him." Proton said cheerfully. Gold shivered. He had vowed that he would never let them break him. That he'd always stay strong…  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Silver punched a tree. This wasn't fair. This wasn't right! Gold was his. His father didn't deserve to even talk to Gold let alone touch him. It was frustrating and it made Silver feel sick. His father wasn't the best person. He wasn't the greatest person to be around. There was so many things that Giovanni could do to break Gold. To change him, even to corrupt him. Silver didn't want that. No. He wanted Gold to stay the same and to be carefree and with him.

It was hard to return back to Gold's house. Normally the slightly older male would be there. They would laugh and sometimes Gold would talk about what he would do once he grew up. Gold often talked about silly little things and how he would drag Silver alone. Not that Silver would ever say it out loud, he was actually happy to hear that. But now. Now all of that was lost. Every single memory was wasted and useless. Silver saw Crystal open the door and race over.

"So what brings you over here today Silver?" Crystal asked. Silver just let out a grunt before crossing his arms. She of all people knew why he had come. It was to either say whether or not Red had brought back Gold but like always, Crystal didn't bother to speak of the raven haired boy in front of his mother. "Oh no need to be grumpy." Crystal said as she hit Silver on the head with a book. Silver quickly shot a glare at Crystal but she had already turned away.

It had only taken a few minutes to explain after Gold’s mother had left. Crystal just listened intently to Silver speak. She didn't seem surprised or shocked that Red had failed. "Oh well. What’s done is done, y'know?" Crystal said cheerfully. It just bugged Silver about how Crystal was being so nonchalant about this. Didn't she care that their friend was trapped?!

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three._  Gold took a deep breath.  _One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three._  Gold finally opened his eyes. Horrors awaited him. Gold felt his stomach lurch, threatening to release its contents all over the floor. The bodies of his dead partners were on the floor. Each worse than the one before it. Every single one of them were horribly mutilated. When Gold's eyes fell on Exbo he finally broke down crying and collapsed in a heap. It wasn't fair! Why did this have to happen to him?!


	4. Seeing Through The Truth and Lies

How? How was this possible? How could someone do so much to one person?! It didn't make any sense! Gold felt someone grab him by his arms and haul him up. Gold didn't bother to even try and fight it. What was he to do? He had totally lost the will to fight. "Is something wrong my pet~?" Giovanni asked with a laugh. Gold stared at the man blankly. Why was this happening? Why...? It didn't make any sense... It wasn't fair...! "Take him away. I'm finished with him for now." Giovanni commanded. Gold just let himself be taking away.

Gold sat on his bed and stared at the wall. There was nothing left for him now. The hope he had held onto was gone. He was such a fool to think that his partners could have been safe. Oh was he stupid. It was actually kind of funny. Gold was so childish, believing in such unreal things. Why did he even bother...? Oh that's right. He was so stupid as to believe that his so called 'friends' would rescue him. He was so stupid. Silver wasn't coming, neither was Crystal and for sure Red wouldn't dare to set foot in this place ever again. Gold settled down under the covers and fell asleep.

When Gold had awoken he saw the moonlight streaming through the window. It was odd to think that they had given Gold a room with a window.  _Maybe they aren't that bad after all..._  Gold quickly scolded himself for thinking such thoughts. Why was he so stupid? Gold sighed before slipping out of his room. He only had one mission. To see outside.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Outside... It was horrible to be here. To think that the now 16 year old raven haired male was trapped in this place was almost unbelievable. But Green had been there to see the damage in Gold's room. He was taken. That was easy to tell. Gold had always been one who had actually entertained Green with his crazy antics. But now it seemed that Gold's crazy antics had got him brought to this place. The cool crisp air was making Green feel nervous. He was never one to like the cold. It was awful. But he had promised that he would try and talk to Gold.

 **/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**  
"Green. Please. It's one little thing." Red said as he stared at Green. Green frowned slightly, this was highly confusing. Why was Red asking  _him_  of all people?! "Red. I don't get it. Why me? What makes you think that Gold would listen to me?" Green asked with a worried look on his face. "You and him were pretty close." Red answered. "So were you two and he didn't listen to you." Green pointed out. "But he views me as more of a brother. He looks up to you. I know he does." Red said sharply. "Okay. Okay. Fine, I'll do it."  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

 

Green sighed. _I'll never let Red talk me into doing something like this again..._ Green's attention was quickly drawn to a figure that was walking nearby the entrance of the Team Rocket Headquarters. It was a bit startling to see someone out this late. Green quickly grabbed one of his Poké Balls and got ready to fight if he had to.

Gold was actually startled when he saw someone standing across the field. Why someone would want to come here was beyond him. Gold stayed silent and didn't bother to worry as he took a step forward. It was much too late by the time he noticed the other had let out a Pokémon...

 

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

 

Waiting was awful. Red sighed and looked out the window. He didn't want to have to wait to hear from Green it wasn't fair. The young Rocket heir was on his bed asleep. Silver had tried his best to stay up and wait to hear the news but it seemed that the younger male couldn't stay awake. Red sighed again and looked over at Silver. Even when the younger male was sleeping he seemed to be quite angry. Suddenly Red heard a small groan. "Is he here yet...?" Silver asked as he rolled over. "No yet. But I think he'll be back soon." Red answered. Silver quickly sat up and looked at Red. "This better work..."

 

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

 

Green raced over to the other's side. He hadn't expected the other to keep on walking towards him, let alone let himself get attacked. Green looked at the other and noticed that it was Gold. "Shit... Gold... Gold... Are you okay Gold...?" Green asked softly. Gold just let out a small moan of pain. Just great. This wasn’t what Green needed.

 

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

 

The call was unexpected. Crystal really hadn't thought anything about answering the phone. But what she heard was completely shocking. "You did what?!" Crystal asked angrily. "Sorry. Didn't know it was him. But I got him. I'll probably be arriving at Red's house shortly. Then I'll bring him back home." Came Green’s reply. Crystal just sighed. At least he was safe.

 

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

 

The knock on the door alerted Red to the visitor. Jumping up he raced down the stairs. "Red. I think you want to come and see this." His mom called out. Red ran to the door and smiled slightly at the sight that greeted him. "You brought him back. Thanks." Red said happily. Green quickly shoved Gold towards Red. "Take him. I don't want to even have anything to do with him anymore."

"No way!" Silver yelled as he stared at the golden eyed male before him. Gold was glancing around the room nervously. "…I want to go back…" Gold said in a hoarse voice. Silver hugged him. "No. You don't ever have to go back Gold. I'll protect you." Silver said softly. Gold was confused. He was told that he wasn't allowed to leave. He still had the bracelet on so he shouldn't have been able to leave. What was going on?

Red didn't have a good night's rest. Silver and Gold had spent the night over at his house and didn't stay quiet at all. During the night Gold had made at least 27 attempts to escape. Gold was now sobbing softly. He kept on glancing around and wailing pitifully. Silver held Gold's hand tightly, never leaving the raven's side.

 

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

 

"He did what?!" Crystal asked with wide eyes. Just hearing about what Gold had tried to do was shocking. "He'll come back for me. He'll come back for me." Gold said in a whisper. "Gold. He won't come near you. I won't let him." Silver said sharply. Gold just whimpered and started to play with his bracelet. "Where did you get that Gold?" Crystal asked. "It was a gift… And… It shows that I am his…" Gold answered with sorrow in his eyes.

The fact that the red head hadn't left Gold's side all day. It was so annoying. Gold was trying to go and get back to Giovanni and the others. He belonged there. He had to go back. Silver held on tightly to Gold's hand. Gold let out another cry of protest as he tried to pull his hand away. "Gold no. Stop." Silver said sternly. Gold just let out a pitiful whine before whimpering. "What’s wrong Gold?" Silver asked. "He's here…!" Gold cried out.

The boy that he was sent to get was there, right in front of him. Proton smirked. "Oh look who it is. Did you find a friend? I thought we told you that you don't have any real friends." Petrel said. The four Rocket members watched as Gold hid behind the person with him. "Get over here right now!" Archer yelled at Gold. The raven haired boy just started to shake. The red head held onto Gold's hand tightly. "...Don't you even dare!" Silver hissed. If he had to fight for his friend he would. "Touch him and I will make sure that you suffer!"

  
**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

  
There was a knock at the door. Crystal was confused. She hadn't been expecting anyone at all. When she opened the door she was surprised to see a beaten up Silver and Gold. "...What happened?!" Crystal asked in a panicked voice. "...They tried to take him back. I didn't let them. But then  _he_ attacked me like the moron he is." Silver spat out. Gold only chuckled sheepishly. "...Oh you idiot..." Crystal said as she frowned. "Come on in and I'll take care of those wounds."


	5. Heading Back

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Gold said softly. He felt embarrassed now. He had only panicked. But Silver still seemed mad. Hopefully he won't hurt him... "...I'm really sorry..." Gold mumbled. The redhead seemed to be very pissed off at him. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Besides... You're probably still slightly terrified after all. It was a normal reaction if you think about it." Crystal said with a smile. "Says you. You're not the one who got attacked." Silver snorted. "Silver... I... Don't be mad... I'm... I'm sorry..." Why was he being so difficult? Crystal had patched him up after all. "...Stop that. Like Crystal said it's fine. It was a normal reaction. You're not ready to face them again. But next time let me fight them without you panicking." Silver snapped. "Okay... Okay... Sorry..."

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

"You look terrible. You sure you're okay?" Green asked. "I'm fine. Don't worry. The dumb idiot just panicked. Seeing his kidnappers wasn't good, that's all." Silver said sternly. Green just frowned slightly. Of course that was to be expected, but then again Gold had been trying to get back to them during the first little while. Why that reaction now? It didn't make much sense to Green. "Well try to make sure it doesn't happen again, I mean things could have been worse." Green muttered. "I know. We're keeping a close eye on him now..." Silver replied with a sigh. Suddenly Silver's Pokégear started to ring. What was going on? Crystal's name flashed across the screen. He picked it up. "Hello...?" Silver asked softly, dread was starting to fill his body. "He's gone. I only left for a few seconds and he's gone!" Came the reply. Silver felt faint. This couldn't be happening. "...That bastard!"

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

"Are you sorry for leaving us~?" Proton asked. Gold squirmed around as he tried to get out of the green haired man's grip. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I didn't want to leave! I swear please!" Gold screamed. Gold was feeling very frightened. He had come back as soon as he could. He knew he couldn't come back as long as the others were watching him. "The Boss was very upset when he found out that you had left him. You were such a bad boy." Proton said as his left hand came to grip Gold's throat. Gold's body stiffened at the touch as he tried his best to not cause any more reason from the green haired man to hurt him. "He was so upset. And that wouldn't be tolerated!" Proton shouted as he started to squeeze the raven haired boy's neck. Gold could feel the pressure on his windpipe, it hurt so much. He tried to choke out a reply but he couldn't. "Let me teach you a lesson that you'll never forget!" Proton hissed as he threw Gold to the ground. The young male tried his best to catch his breath to no avail. Gold could only hoped that it wouldn't be so bad...

Gold laid on the floor. He felt so cold. His whole body ached. How he wished it was Giovanni that actually punished him and not Proton. Gold shivered as he curled into a ball. It hurt so much to do that but Gold didn't care. His throat hurt so much, he knew that he probably had marks around his throat from all the choking Proton did.  _Giovanni wouldn't be happy. He wouldn't be. Proton would be punished._  That thought brought a small smile to Gold's weary features. He closed his eyes and finally welcomed the sleep that brought the horrible day to an end.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Red asked with a pained look on his face. After all that happened Gold had decided to return after all. Silver was cursing himself; this had been his fault. He had decided to visit Green to talk about what happened, he had left Gold with Crystal. It was  _his_  fault. "I tried my best! I just left for a few seconds! He asked for a drink! I went and grabbed one! He was gone when I returned! I'm sorry!" Crystal stated as tears filled her eyes. She felt so bad. "Don't blame yourself Crystal. This probably would have happened anyways. I could see it in Gold's eyes... He was much too broken to stay with us. He had to go back. He's not ready to stay away from them. But when the time is right he'll return." Green told them. "SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT DO YOU FUCKING KNOW?! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM! HOW DID WE DO THAT WHEN WE LET GOLD GO STRAIGHT BACK TO THOSE ASSHOLES?! THEY COULD KILL HIM!" Silver screamed as he grabbed Green by the collar. "Silver calm down." Red said. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

"You left us my pet. Why was that?" Giovanni asked. Gold didn't reply. He was in so much pain and he was just so tired. He could barely keep his eyes focused on the man in front of him. "Answer me." Giovanni said in a threatening tone. "I wanted to explore outside a bit..." Gold mumbled. He didn't even care if Giovanni couldn't hear him properly. "If you wanted to go outside I would have let you. As long as one of the others were watching you." Giovanni stated in an icy cold tone. Gold tried to make himself appear smaller. This wasn't good. "...I'm sorry Sir... Please don't–" Gold started to say. "I've told you to call me Master! I'm done with you! Archer! Take him away! I want him out of my sight!" Giovanni barked. "No wait! Please don't! I'm sorry! I didn't mean–" Gold shouted, starting to feel panicked. Archer grabbed one of his shoulders. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T!" Gold screamed as he attempted to get away from the teal haired male. "Proton, help Archer and take him to a cell. I'm done with him for now."

Gold shivered as he started to rock back and forth in the cell. This place was worse, so much worse. Gold didn't like this place. There was no windows and it was dark, cold and damp. "P-please... L-let me out. I-I'll be good– I promise I'll be g-good." Gold sobbed as he buried his face in his knees.  _I should have never went outside. I'm so stupid! This is all my damn fault! I'm such an idiot! Why did I even do that?!_  Gold could feel the tears start to fill his eyes. "I'm so stupid..." Gold muttered softly. As the tears started to fall down his face, Gold could have swore that he heard Aibo's familiar comforting chatter...


End file.
